Life In School I Chapter 2
Previously... I glance around and see a line. I run over. I know that we are going down in the basement, which means free time. So there is one positive thing. I abruptly hear a screech, like the ones on chalkboards, which was a "thing" 10 years ago in our school. But its grown out, and we don't have chalkboards anymore, thank god. It got louder, and louder, and louder. Then all of a sudden, it stops. Then on spur of moment, I hear the bell. Then, I see something; as I walk down the stairs. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [ Warning this is unsettling, disturbing, and possibly even offencive to some ] Chapter 2 - Thoughts Class is already over? That was around 10 minutes, I thought. We were going to go in the basement, but everybody is being noisy, and the teacher is busy taking care of something. We are wasting class. But I honestly don't mind. I am drenching in sweat, I could use a few minutes to placid. I continuously stare around, waiting for something to subsequently happen. Finally the teacher scurries over to the line, as if someone is questing him with a Kalashnikov. As she makes her reappearance, someone shouts, "Hey!" Everybody turns towards him, but of course excluding the teacher. That kid is always causing trouble. I wonder what kind of mischief he is up to now. He starts to mouth again. "Hey!" the teacher still doesn't react. "Okay so when you enter the basement, grab a pencil from Mrs. ffokucf then sit down." He exclaims. Mrs. Ffokucf has a weirder name then most, but that is because she is German. Everyone thought she was Filipino in 6th grade, but she soon revealed that she is a resided German. The way you say it is actually Foquouf. We start to walk in when the kid shouts again, but louder, "HEY! TEACHER!" He says. In my mind, I want to tell that kid to shut their trap. But I am a woman, and I don't piss the bullies out. By the way, never do that. The teacher is already in getting pieces of paper. A stack so high I swear it would give a dozen to every body part of every person in the Chinese military. We all walked in. I looked around and heard the teacher say. "Hey, Miss." She says as stern as god shall ever allow. "Pay. Attention." he said so quiet but so loud. I swear I shat my pants. "Okay sorry." I say. But really, I am done with this school. Everybody just wants to make you cry, hate life, or just piss you off. And I am sick of it. I feel like its my fault and others too. I don't get it, at all. I don't feel safe with this school, us kids feel like were in lock down, and we ARE. We even allow drugs. What kind of messed up school is that? It all hits me at once. I grab my paper and sit down, staring at it in horror, bewilderment and hate. I don't care if I get F's, but then again I do. I don't know what side to pick, I just want it to all end, nobody gets my pain. NOBODY. I just wish someone would understand. Just.. somebody. I slap some writing on the paper and call it done, except; It isn't. That is one problem. I put my head down and felt tears. Somebody then touched my back. I slowly looked back but really did not want too. It was that same boy that tried to get Mr. Itanilmulli. "Don't talk." He whispers. I just nod and look back at my paper. Is he really a bully? He seems pretty nice, just hope I jinx it. I finish the next problem, and the next. But it gets harder. A lot harder. So hard, it started to piss me off. I get that feeling a lot, not because I am stupid, but my brain doesn't work well. Its like some sort of disorder. I heard it was called ADHD, but I heard its not the official term, all I know is I have a chemical In balance in the brain. I look up to see everyone finished. Everyone, except me. I quickly slap some quick answers down and turn in my paper. I hear the laughter of others, mostly in my head, but I know what they are thinking, I am not stupid. This time the bell actually rings, and we are dismissed to get changed. The teacher eventually walks in and sits at his office, which is just piles of paper and a computer. It is only the teachers who have computers though. Computers cost a lot, and as poor as the school is, they can't afford any computers. I heard that they have a new attendance system on there, which I did not know about. Its pretty cool how technology came so far. They only have Macintosh's, but I still don't understand the complexity of the whole deal, It only came out a decade ago. We heard the neXT bell, which causes everyone to blow out of the locker room, causing ruckus and chaos everywhere, like everyday pretty much. Kids screaming n' stuff. As I walk to my locker, my friend Kary surprises me. "Hi, by the way, my friend that was in a private school for the whole year, is changing schools, and is going to public! I get my stuff out and face her. "Really? They do that?" I did not know kids can change from private schools. "Well, he is coming to our school, he is a really good friend of mine." I nod, which followed with a laughter. "Wait so you have a second boyfriend?" I exclaimed. She finishes laughing then turned red serious. "Nah, this guy is just a friend." She says as she walks past me. I walk the opposite direction to my class. As usual, I get pushed around by all the careless people. Especially the blockades with like four to five people in one row just blocking everybody's space. It annoys me. Like dead seriously. I walk past all the people, half sprinting. All I can think about is what I am doing when I get home. My dad promised me that he would turn on a movie and possibly hook up Kary to come over and eat some popcorn and stuff. We never get to do stuff because my family is usually busy with bills, jobs, and when they aren't doing that, they are either talking to neighbors or cleaning. Sometimes I wonder how my parents deal with just doing nothing but work all day, not even any peace. But they can't really blame me for making it slightly worse. I try to do my own thing, but my brothers are always getting in the way, bullying me. And getting away with it of course, because I never get what I want, they do. I turn the corner and hit up my class. DING! DING! '''Literally just on time. I grab my chair and sit. This is my EXPL Wheel class. Exploratory is the full word. This is the first year of this class to exist. The teacher, Mr. Pots called for us to be quiet. "Hey everbody." He shouts. "Hey Mr. Pots!" Everyone yells back louder. The teacher claps and starts to talk, "You know the drill." He said. Everyone started working. Basically we have a project we are working on, its single, and Its a poster. I open my notebook, flip through a few things and grab coloring utensils. I grab some and start working what I was working on the past days. As I color though, I notice something strange. The janitor is staring at me from outside the classroom. You don't get how creepy that was. "Why is the janitor staring at me?" I say while turning my head to Mr. Pots. I know he won't do anything, but I have to talk about this weird janitor to someone. "What janitor? Do you mean Mr. Kennedy? BS. "That is not his name, its Mr. Gnitur," I say. Mr. Pots rolls his eyes and speaks, "Where is he anyway? He never works anymore." He said. "I swear I JUST saw him!" I say, worried. "This guy is terrifying me, lately he has been stalking me, watching me, and trying to do things, you must- I am interrupted. He laughs. "I think your just dreaming." He says, going back to Damion's question. I sighed. Nobody will get my situation. I look down and stop blank-eyed. There was a triangle on my paper. I swear I did NOT put that there, Its a mason symbol; the Illuminati. I drop my coloring utensils and run to the teacher. Mr- I stop to stare at the teacher. He is just staring at me weirdly. I run back and out of my classroom. I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! I say out loud. I run through the halls, turning corners as fast as I can. Sweating, I stop. HELP ME! '''What happens next? What does she need help with? Why is she so scared? Answered on chapter 3 - November 15th. =